Mind Game
by Farure
Summary: As Kurama mysteriously loses control over his body and mind he turns against his own friends. Can they find the demon responsible in time?
1. Chapter 1

As Kurama mysteriously loses control over his body and mind he turns against his own friends. Can they find the demon responsible in time?

* * *

I have read so many good fanfics. Tho I only don't like the fact that a lot of them are Yaoi... so here I'm making a NON-YAOI fic...

this is my first fic and idea's and suggestions are always welcome! Otherwise, enjoy the story ^^.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... sadly...

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kurama sat at his desk at biology, a dull throb behind his eyes and a lack of concentration that only grew worse as the day wore on. He had been feeling shaky and unwell for over a week, not knowing where it came from he brushed it off with the thought it might be a mere cold. He was half human after all, it was normal for humans to get I'll from time to time.

His hands were shaking to the point where he couldn't write anything readable anymore, the headache from last week had worsened and he became more exhausted by the day. Kurama took a quick look over his test, realizing his handwriting was like that of an 8 year old who just started writing.

Kaito had noticed Kurama's condition but he knew that if he would point it out to him, he'll just receive a faint smile and a "I'm fine don't worry" and just go on with their days.

But now he had seen enough, something was bothering that fox and he would not let it go by unnoticed. Kaito had snuck his cellphone into the classroom and began texting Yusuke about his suspicion.

Kurama had skipped group meetings and missions using multiple excuses, from having to go on a field trip to caring for his 'sick' mother. He was running out of ideas and knew he couldn't hide it forever, he had to go to the next meeting or else they would send Hiei to pick him up anyway.

As if a block was lifted from his shoulders the last bell rang and the students were slowly heading home. Kurama was the last one to get out of the classroom, his feet felt like glued to the ground and he had to put more effort into lifting them.

The walk back home took longer then he expected it to be, Pausing after a few meters to regain his breath and clear his vision which has gone blurry from walking.

Finally home he called from the hallway "I'm home!" No answer. He searched the house for any signs of his mother, stepdad or even a note she may have left behind before going out. Kurama made his way to the dining table, little cards were displayed on the unused part of the large table. Kurama frowned "Happy first anniversary?" he asked himself questioning looking at the message inside the small card.

"Happy anniversary, have a nice trip and be safe. Lots of love" he read out loud to himself. "Anniversary? Trip? Ooh god." He mentally face palmed himself when he remembered "ofcourse, it's they wedding anniversary, they have gone to Peru to celebrate. How could I forget… now what was I supposed to do again.."

Kurama stumbled up the stairs, leaning one hand on the railing as to not fall. He took his math book and flipped it open, scrolling through the list of chapters and exercises to find the ones he was supposed to learn.

The sun quickly hid under the horizon and the lamp on Kurama's desk flicked on. He had been reading the same chapter for over an hour, for some reason he just couldn't recall what it was about. He let out a frustrating sign and sat back in his chair rubbing his eyes with his index finger and his thumb, he was just about to read the chapter again when he noticed a small figure sitting in the tree outside his window.

A familiar voice entered his mind _'don't you dare skip this meeting tomorrow, fox, I'll be waiting for you at Genkai's.'_ Kurama quickly linked the voice with Hiei, who had checked on him a few times the past week. He had lied to Hiei about his whereabouts, if someone would find out he didn't feel well first, it would be Hiei.

Kurama stared at the figure for a few seconds before grabbing the curtains, blocking the view. He cursed mentally, slammed his math book shut and lay in bed facing the ceiling. How could he forget about his mothers wedding anniversary, and why couldn't he study. His eyelids felt heavy and it became a struggle to keep them open. He had so much more to question himself, why didn't his headache go away, why can't he control his nerves which caused him spasms in his arms and hands. He peaked from the corner of his eye to his alarm clock, 3am. After a few more minutes and a few more questions he turned to face the wall, still digging inside his own mind for answers that he could not find. His eyelids became heavier and he couldn't open his eyes as far as he could before he blinked, until eventually, Kurama fell asleep.

 **Next morning**

A sharp, high pitched beeping noise filled the room and as soon as it started it disappeared with a bang. Hand still on the snooze button Kurama looked around his room inspecting every item in his surroundings until he realized he was in his room.

' _I must have forgot to turn down my alarm clock, its Saturday.'_ His eyes snapped open after realizing that their meeting was today. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by an overwhelming need to vomit. Lifting himself to his feet he stumbled to the bathroom, his sight burring in and out as he opened the bathroom door.

Yusuke tapped his fingers against the oak wood table in frustration.

"He should be here by now, he can't keep skipping these meetings!" anger clearly smudged on the detectives face.

"Hey Urameshi! Can't we just send the shrimp to pick 'm up!" Kuwabara glanced at Hiei, who was leaning against the window, eyes closed, arms crossed.

The door flew open and Botan, accompanied by Genkai, set foot into the establishment.

"It's very unusual for Kurama to skip important meetings." Genkai muttered entering a room of irritated and annoyed faces, Nodding slightly she took her seat at the head of the table and rolled her eyes over the papers she took with her. Nobody dared to talk, or to make any sound at all.

Minutes felt like hours for Kuwabara, knowing he is the loudest and most impatient one of all he was the one to speak first. "So now what." He spat the words like venom, which made Genkai look up from her papers in disgust.

"Keep it calm Kuwabara, at least let me read the reports which are supposed to be discussed today."

"Well hurry up, I got business to take care of." Yusuke interrupted. "And with business I mean Kurama." Raising his voice as he said his name, trying to make a point.

"Now, there's no need to get all fed up, Kurama may not being able to be here at the moment, maybe he has better things to do." Genkai had lowered her voice in a calming manner.

"As if fox boy had better things to do, this is more important then gardening, grandma." The sarcasm and irritation in his voice made Hiei move from his spot.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Yusuke turned on his seat to face Hiei. "If you care so much about his presence then I'll go get him." "Finally, 'bout time someone took action…!" Kuwabara flinched. Genkai had planted her heel on Kuwabara's toes, to shut him up.

"Well then, if you don't mind." Hiei turned around and jumped out of the window in an instant. "The shrimp better bring Kurama with him." Kuwabara faced Genkai as she suddenly stood up from her chair. "We will continue this tomorrow, and hopefully Kurama will be there too." Ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara's stuttering questions she left the room, leaving Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan behind.

"Great!" Kuwabara shouted. "Now I've come all the way here for nothing." "Well that's some precious time, wasted." Yusuke added. Botan, clearly not knowing what has been going on, let out a tired sign. "Maybe he has a reason why he…" Botan stopped by Yusuke, who had left the room and slammed the door shut. He might be irritated but he cared deeply for his friends, causing his irritation to be mangled with worry. Kuwabara stood up, hands in his pockets. "We should go home too." The volume and the tone of his voice, deeper then normal and with that, Kuwabara left. Botan, speechless by the sudden reactions, summoned her oar and looked the empty seats before flying off to Koenma.

Hiei braced himself and swiftly entered the portal to Ningenkai. "They smell horrible." He still couldn't get used to it, the smell of humans, they were weak creatures in his eyes. Looking around he jumped from tree to tree, careful not to be spotted by any humans.

It took him 5 minutes to get to the town when he abruptly stopped, lifting his head up in the air. He smelled something familiar but also something very unpleasant.

He turned and made his way to Kurama's place, eyes wide as he recognized the smell as blood. Kurama's blood.


	2. I'm here

It's easy to start a story...

But continuing it is harder then I thought.

Will write longer chapters.

 **Suggestions are more then welcome! As it helps me with the plot and such .**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters... Tho I wouldn't mind owning one of them... Just one? T^T

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _ **I'm here.**_

With his hands on the doorpost he tried to keep himself standing, bringing air to his lungs began to get heavier and his sight has become limited and blurry. He felt something drip off his chin and gaged. All he could see was red, spattering on the ground and some even hit the wall. His head was screaming, the alarming amount of blood he lost had taken its toll, His knees gave out and his hands wrapped around his stomach. He shivered, coughing a few times, A tapping noise was the last thing he heard before falling to the ground.

Hiei softly tapped on the window, he didn't want to scare him nor did he want to create panic. Looking through the window he saw a dim light coming from the hallway and an empty room. He slit the window open, careful not to make any loud noises when he heard something fall, or someone. He headed to the sound, the smell of blood piercing his nose as he made his way to what he assumed to be the bathroom, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He could see Kurama from the hallway, laying in his own blood, his face deathly pale and his breath shallow and forced.

"Kurama…?" Hiei's voice full of disbelieve.

Blinking a few times till realization hit him. He kneeled besides his friend, hands hovering over his unconscious body not knowing what to do. He lifted him up, a small moan escaped Kurama as Hiei disposed him on his bed. He didn't know what to do at all, he had never seen the fox like this, he shivered but when Hiei covered him with the blanket he began to sweat.

He spotted the cellphone on Kurama's desk and searched for Yusuke's number. "How do humans use these communication devises, they're weirder then I thought." Hiei whispered to himself scrolling through the contacts.

Yusuke didn't get himself to sleep, he was thinking about Kurama, what might have happened that changed him. He had considered to stop by his place to check on him but he thought it would be better to leave it to Hiei. He jumped at a sudden sound of his phone, sighing, he opened his phone to reveal Kurama's name. "Kurama, dude, where were you last meeting! We were…" Yusuke stopped when he heard Hiei's voice coming from the other side.

"Yusuke, go to Kurama's house, now." Hiei's voice just above a whisper. "It's an emergency." Hiei left no time for Yusuke to ask things, he couldn't even react and Hiei cut the line, leaving Yusuke with a dead end.

Hiei dropped the phone back on the desk where he had found it, turning back to his friend, kurama lay deadly pale on the bed. His labored breathing rattled in his throat, slightly shaking, the sheets pulled up to his waist.

It didn't take long or the detective showed up. Not wanting to make too much noise Yusuke lightly tapped the window, loud enough for Hiei to hear.

"Now, you didn't tell me what's wrong, speak up." Yusuke crossed his arms waiting for an answer from the fire demon standing in front of him.

Hiei proceeded to tell Yusuke what happened and guided him upstairs to Kurama's bedroom. To his surprise, Kurama was sitting straight up, hand on his head. Confused green orbs looked up at Yusuke and Hiei.

"How did you get in? Why are you both here?"

Yusuke, completely disoriented, frowned deeply and turned to Hiei. "You threw up blood and fainted, I found you almost completely drained." The tone in Hiei's voice was calm, he spoke slowly so the fox could follow everything without too much thought.

"Did I?" Kurama's eyes widened slightly hearing Hiei explain what had happened.

Worry clearly shown on Yusuke's face, he leaned against the desk, hands in his hair. "Do you remember anything from what happened?" "No… I only remember falling asleep after I couldn't study properly… Nothing after that." Kurama lowered his head and closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness ran over him.

"I think I just need some rest." Kurama jolted up from his bed and reached for his jacket "If you'll excuse me, I got some studying to do."

Baffled by his sudden change Yusuke and Hiei shared an even more confused look then before. Kurama seemed fine and Yusuke felt that he was no longer needed, besides, he had promised himself not to get too worried about it. He said his goodbyes and left, looking at the cleaned bathroom on his way downstairs.

"And now you've convinced yourself that you're fine… Hnn… I'll be going too, fox, I'm keeping an eye on you." And with that Hiei vanished.

Left alone in the room, Kurama, pretended to focus on his math. He waited a good 30 minutes before he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, he had been waiting for Hiei to be completely out of sight. He hated it, to show his weakness. His breathing became heavier and spasms send sparks of pain through his limbs, holding his breath, he waited for it to pass.

His lungs were screaming for air, and to obey their order, he let in a sharp breath, which quickly turned into a gasp of pain. Tightening the grip on his arms he turned to lay on the ground, knees pulled up to his waist.

"Just saying grandma! He isn't coming to this meeting either!" The enormous amount of volume in his voice scared the birds away from the trees. Yusuke panted, raising his voice like that had tired him, he couldn't sleep the night Hiei called him. After he had returned home, he lay wide-awake on his back, staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. While brushing away some fallen leaves from the bench outside the shrine, Genkai ignored Yusuke, knowing his frustration.

The psychic claimed her seat on the bench and invited Yusuke to sit next to her. "You know Yusuke…" Genkai began "Kurama just needs some time, after the last tournament he is battling himself with who he is, what he wants. Leaving Ningenkai to return to his old life, or stay with his human family." "Kurama had already decided that, he stays." Yusuke crossed his arms. "Hiei found him last night, saying Kurama had thrown up a lot of blood. He called me about it but when I came over he looked totally normal, he did looked confused and dizzy, but besides that he was totally normal." Yusuke closed his eyes as a beam of sunlight shone in his face. "It's just so odd." Yusuke continued "He isn't the Kurama I know." Genkai lowered her head a little. "We'll just have to talk to him about it and wait for Kuwabara and Hiei to arrive. I'm surprised, you're the first to arrive."

Light illuminated through the window and in Kurama's eyes, he held his hand in front of his eyes to block it out, noticing he was still on the ground. ' _How long was I out?'_ He lifted his head to look at his alarm clock but quickly regretted his action. _'No wonder my body hurts, I've been laying on the ground for hours.'_ His back and neck ached from sleeping on the hard wooden floor. Lifting himself off of the ground he spotted a small yellow sticky note on his lamp. 'Meeting at Genkai, 17:00.' Kurama snapped his eyes open and turned to his alarm clock. '16:45' Kurama sighed, opening his closet in search for his clothes. One slice of toast was all he could manage to eat, his appetite was as good as gone. Sliding the house keys into his pocket he left to go to the meeting.

His energy was low and almost completely gone as he reached the stares to Genkai's temple. Looking up at the tall stairs that didn't seem to end, he yawned. "Yusuke was right, these stairs. Couldn't she get an elevator instead?" His voice barely above a whisper as he raised his feet with each step of the large stairs. He had to pause every few minutes to regain his breath, sometimes sitting down when a wave of dizziness blurred out his sight.

Kuwabara had arrived at the temple just after Genkai and Yusuke finished their conversation. Shocked by hearing what had happened he stuck his hands inside his pockets and turned away from both Genkai and Yusuke. "He won't be here today either… I can feel it… He isn't even close to the temple. I can't feel his spirit energy at all."

Genkai locked her eyes on the stairs, she could feel it. As Kuwabara was only able to sense spirit energy, the psychic sensed life energy getting closer, slowely.

"Heey grandma, whatcha looking at, and where the hell is Kurama?..." Yusuke shot up from his seat when he spotted the red head leaning onto the pillar of the entrance.

He felt it again, his hands were tingling by the lack of oxygen. Panting heavily he leaned onto the red pillar of the entrance, he spotted 4 pairs of eyes watching him but he knew who they were. He lifted his head, dull eyes meeting Yusuke's.

As to answer Yusuke's question he granted them a faint smile, which was visibly forced, it went as soon as it came. "I'm here." He felt save here and that he could relax now, his sight blurry, he saw Yusuke running towards him as his legs gave out.


	3. Disorientation

**Man, continuing is hard. But I wanna finish this one, especially because it's my first :p**

 **Suggestions are highly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: Still no** **owning here...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Disorientation**

He caught the fox before he hit the ground, swinging one arm over his shoulder, he held him up. "Sorry I'm late, Yusuke." Trying to hide his raspy voice, which obviously failed. "Hey don't sweat it…" He tightened his grip as he felt the fox slipping.

"Take him into the temple." Genkai said while opening the door. "Can you walk?" Kurama didn't answer, he didn't even seem to have heard it at all. Yusuke frowned, gesturing to Kuwabara to help him get the now motionless fox into the temple. Hiei stayed on his spot in the tree, watching as the humans took care of him.

The temple door was slit open and Genkai quickly laid out a futon in the spare room. Lowering the half conscious fox onto the soft fabric, they heard an ever so silent whimper.

"I'm going to get some water and towels, I will be right back." Botan quickly grabbed a bowl from the cabinet as she went to fetch some water.

It didn't take long for Botan to return with the supplies.

"Yusuke, can you maybe help me with some things?" Genkai laid a hand on his shoulder. She knew that, giving him tasks, was the only thing that could help him get his mind elsewhere.

Yusuke nodded and followed Genkai out of the temple, leaving Kuwabara and Botan in the room with Kurama.

Kuwabara stuck his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall next to the door, looking at the ferry girl as he dipped the towels into the water and placed them on Kurama's forehead and arms.

 _~Kurama's POV~_

"Sorry I'm late, Yusuke." His body felt week, His legs going numb causing him to almost slip before Yusuke tightened his grip, he was thankful for that. He could hear them talking to him but it sounded like they were under water, his head ached and he couldn't find the strength to do anything. Even though his protest to stay awake, his eyelids were slowly closing.

His sight went black as he felt another pair of hands comforting him, lifting him off of the ground completely. He was being carried, his body trembled in pain with every step, a small whimper escaped him as he was being lowered onto something soft. Warmth surrounded him as his consciousness left completely.

 _..._

 _'I fainted?' He made an attempt to raise his hand but found out he was completely immobile. He was in such a peaceful space, he didn't mind staying there for a while. The space was tinted in a light blue/greenish color, little and big orbs floating peacefully around him like stars. From the corner of his eye he spotted a black orb, the only one that was a different color, he paid no mind to it as he closed his eyes. "I just need my rest, I'll be fine when I wake up."_

 _"Yes, you'll be just fine, dear fox."_

 _Kurama's eyes snapped open in an instant, trying to recognize the bodiless voice. The black orb, which was much closer to him now, flickered when the voice began to laugh, floating towards Kurama to the point where it was right in front of him._

 _"You'll be fine." The voice repeated._

 _"Who are you." Kurama's voice was soft and low, the rasp in his voice made his sentence almost inaudible._

 _"How could you forget about me?" The orb floated a few inches back before bleeding out black aura, which spread slowly through the air, turning the blue/green space into a diep black, the white orbs that had once gracefully lighted the aria died and disappeared into the spreading blackness. The voice kept laughing, and when the air was all black, it stopped._

 _"Ooh, you will remember me, fox." Kurama's heart stuck in his throat, his breath was shaking. He knew this voice, this person._

 _"you.." he shivered. His ability to hear was decreasing, fading into a loud and constant beep noise. He orb still flickering as the voice continued to talk._

 _It didn't take long for the flickering to fade away, turning the space into a solid black._

...

"Hey, I think he's awake."

Kuwabara's signature loud voice filled the silent room as he saw Kurama's eyelids twitch. Botan, who had arrived shortly after Yusuke called her with the communication mirror, looked up from the bowl of water, where she was soaking some towels. With a soft and painful moan, his eyes opened. Looking at the ceiling for a while before checking his

"Where... am I..." Shocked by how abnormally low his voice was, Botan laid a hand on his forehead. "You passed out, Yusuke and Kuwabara have brought you inside so you can re.." "I don't need rest." Kurama propped himself up by his elbows, whimpering under his breath as he tried to hide the pain in his head.

Botan shot up from her seat, knocking over the bowl of water. Kuwabara took a few steps forward, Hands out of his pockets reaching out to the clearly confused fox. Botan pushed him back by his shoulder but retrieved her hands as soon as Kurama yelped from pain.

"W-whats wrong?"

"Botan You're hurting him!"

"What the hell is going on here!" Yusuke ran into the room, broom in hand as he was helping Genkai clean the temple. He lowered his volume after seeing the fox's pained expression. Genkai followed soon after, standing behind Yusuke as he blocked the whole entrance.

"Get out of the way dimwit." Genkai passed the two teens and took a seat next to the futon, on the opposite side of Botan.

"... Head..." Kurama groaned.

Genkai did not hesitate and placed her hand over his head, concentrating on her spirit energy to heal whatever ails him, when Kurama's body went into shock as the psychics healing energy kicked in. His back arched from the futon he was laying in, hands clawed at the fabric as if he tried to get away. His eyes were shot whide open, pupils dilated which could only mean he was in pain. His jaw was slammed shut, showing his teeth as he groaned under his labored breathing.

 _..._

 _"aaarg, this isn't working!" The voice screamed out as the solid black space was slowly but steadily turning back to its original color. Kurama heard their voices but could not understand what they were saying, he had no idea what they were doing but it seemed to work. He focused on his own energy, focusing on regaining control once more._

 _The black void turned back into a little orb and flew a few feet away from its original place, the voice went silent when the orb was back to 'normal'. The greenish color was back, so did his hearing as he closed his eyes. He could hear them argue. "I think it worked." a young female voice was the first he heard, a male one followed "It better worked, heey grandma! What did you do!" He laughed at the slight rudeness in the male's voice._

 _He stayed there for a few minutes before he regained complete control and regained consciousness._

* * *

 **I know I know, this one is short... That's because it's getting harder to write these things. Ooh well, now that I have new idea's to continue it it'll be fine, I guess... Idea's and suggestions are still highly appreciated!**

 **The next chapter will be much longer, I promise!**


	4. Memories in White

**Daaayum I'm getting idea's for the story, and also for the villain!**

 **Finally.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Memories in White**

"Ningenkai, great." Hiei ran over the roofs, careful not to get noticed. School was out and kids were littering the streets. There have been some mysterious disappearances lately and Hiei was out to kill the demon.

He hid behind a chimney as two kids walked his way, a boy with fiery red hair and a girl. "That must be him, what a coward luring his pray away from adults view." He jumped off of the roof and landed next to the red head boy, sword in hand, ready to strike.

"Leave blade!"

They clashed.

The girl, clearly in shock, fell down against the fence.

 _'this demon isn't as weak as I thought it was'_ Hiei flinched as the leave blade cut right through his clothing, revealing a small but deep cut on his abdomen.

The red head boy jumped away, probably trying to get away from the defenseless girl, Hiei followed.

"You're one of his minions, aren't you!" Hiei yelled.

"What is a skilled guy like you doing with that demon Yatsude?!"

"A minion? Of that low class demon?!" The red head stopped fighting and looked the fire apparition in the eye. "If we are talking about the same demon, then I am no enemy to you. Please sheath your weapon, Im just an inhabitant of this city."

Hiei lowered his sword, he has been fighting the wrong person. "I got mad too soon." He flinched as the cut on his abdomen bled heavier.

"Blood?!" the redhead approached the small demon as it went into hibernation.

It didn't take long for Hiei to wake up, his wound has been healed and his energy has returned.

"Who is Yukina? What is her connection with Yatsude?"

Hiei's eyes widened as he realized he was in a strange room. The red head boy sat next to him on a chair.

"You've been talking in your sleep." The red head explained. Hiei sat up on the bed, feet dangling above the ground, avoiding the boy completely. "You talk too much." With that he lifted himself off the bed, and began to make his way to the window.

"It's still too early, are you sure you have recovered enough to go?" Hiei didn't look at the boy, hand on the windowsill, he sighed. "He gets stronger every time he eats, I have no time to lose." He cursed mentally at the harshness of his voice, the boy had healed him and this is how he treats him?

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name, I'd like to know."

"Hiei." He decided to at least give him his name. His other hand held on to his katana as he jumped out of the window into the early morning sky.

'I'll give that kid a proper thanks when this is done.' He thought to himself, maneuvering his way through the forest. He was just a few kilometers away from Yatsude's hideout when he noticed he was being followed. "What are you doing?!" Hiei yelled at the redhead as he caught up with Hiei.

"I have my own reasons." The redhead spat, Hiei noticed his facial expression was serious.

"Is it for the girl?"

"Shut up."

Hiei fought against Yatsude, together with the boy. His movements coordinated and unbelievably precise. The boy might be older then Hiei thought, a skilled fighter and plant manipulator. Yatsude was no match for the both of them, leaving a spot open for Hiei and the boy to attack. Taking advantage of the opening, the boy and Hiei cut him to pieces. Acknowledging his defeat, Yatsude tells them that the girl is safe and that he didn't know of a girl of ice. Saying that if he had eaten her, he wouldn't have lost.

"That was a clever move, using the pollen of forgetfulness to erase her memories" Hiei Looked at the girl who seemed to be fast asleep. The redhead carried the unconscious girl on his back as they proceeded to walk. "I removed everything from her memory, even myself." Hiei gave a questioning "Hn?"

"I erased her love for me. I also erased my appearance from her memory. She won't recognize me when she wakes."

"But you're in the same school, she could easily.." Hiei's sentence was cut by the boy.

"Im transferring to another school, she won't see me again." He locked his eyes on the ground. "Her spiritual awareness will bring her in danger." They proceeded to walk in silence until Hiei decided is was safe for him to go.

"I've never asked you for your name." Hiei turned away from the boy, ready to continue his quest for his sister and his tear-gem. "Will we meet again?" The boy asked in an instant as he saw the fire apparition kneel, ready to jump away. "Hn. But not as enemies... You didn't answer my question." Hiei was ready to jump as soon as the boy answered, to prevent another conversation.

"I'm Kurama."

* * *

A sharp and loud yelp pierced Hiei's ears as he woke from his slumber. _'why did I dream of that moment,_ _our first meeting.'_ Moving to a kneeling position, he looked through the window. Everyone was in his room, he could only see the scared faces of Kuwabara and Yusuke. Botan and Genkai who were kneeling next to the futon and a pair of twitching legs which could only belong to his friend.

How badly he waned to help them, to give the fox some of his spirit energy. But he knew that wouldn't help him one bit, it would only send his body into shock even more. Instead he stayed in that tree, eyes focused on the scene inside the temple. He didn't want to see his friend like this, but he knew that the humans will take good care of him.

He hesitated.

The fox's back arched from the ground and he could hear him groan. Clenching his teeth, he stayed in his kneeling position, hand on the tree trunk so he could take action when needed. He leaned forward as he saw the fox's body relax, preparing himself for the worst. Genkai removed her hand and everyone in the room seemed to relax. As soon as Hiei saw their relieved faces, he too, sighed in relieve.

Kurama had regained consciousness but soon after drifted back to sleep due to his drained spirit energy, which exhausted him.

He watched them as they all left the room, except for Botan, who slept on a futon on the other side of the room.

The sun quickly left them as the moon claimed the heavens for her own. He considered leaving, to go back to Demon world where Mukuro would need him. But the thought left him as he saw the fox waking up. Hiei watched him, but not for long as he fell asleep once more.

Hiei stayed at the temple that night, watching as the fox drifting off to sleep each time he woke, for several more times. Hiei felt Kurama's energy returning, a small sigh of relieve as he saw the others sleep in peace. The flora around him swayed along with the little breezes of wind.

The ruffling sound of leaves took Hiei's attention off of the temple.

"I don't know what is happening." Genkai quickly stated as she saw Hiei, who was about to ask her that question.

"All I know is that he will be fine for now. We will have to face this problem later when we know more about it."

"Hn." Was all Hiei could manage to say. He turned to face the temple again.

Genkai turned and set foot into the temple before facing Hiei again. "We will wait till tomorrow." With that, Genkai went into the temple.

No clue of what they had done, or whatever was wrong with his friend he assumed he couldn't do much about it now. He watched as Genkai checked on each person in the temple, especially Kurama, sitting next to him for more then 30 minutes. She was watching his chest rise and fall with each intake of breath. Dipping some towels into luke warm water, she wiped away the red locks from his face. After a while she also retreated to catch some sleep. The thought of sleep had made Hiei yawn, he didn't catch proper rest the moment he got woken up by the scene.

That dream was still a bit off, but he didn't worry too much about it. He had dreamed of many encounters, more like flashbacks. Like when he was dropped from the island of the ice maidens as a baby. He can still remember her face, and Yukuna, his first reunion with his sister.

He wore the tear stone around his neck at all times, he would not lose it again.

Hiei sat back on the tree branch, back against the tree trunk, he buried his face in his collar, arms folded. He kept his eyes on the sleeping forms for a while longer before falling asleep.

The night was calm and quiet, only the falling leaves and the dancing flora breaking the silence.

The beams of the morning sun brushed against Hiei's face. He had woken up a couple of times at night by the fox's coughing. One couching fit caused the fox to roll on his side as he coughed up some blood, just a few drops. Hiei knew he couldn't do anything about it but decided to stay awake till the fox relaxed again and slept through the rest of the night.

Hiei cracked open one eye to look at the terrain of the Temple. Birds hopping on the ground, picking for seeds that Genkai threw at them... When the birds suddenly flew up.

There was a bang, someone screamed. He heard people yell, another bang, and another one. A woman was crying, the others were yelling. He opened his eyes slowly until they widened in shock.

* * *

 **Man it's hard... I'm not gonna quit writing this one tho!**

 **You already know who the villain is? Tho I haven't mentioned the name... yet...**

 **I'm also working on a One-shot.**

 **I hope you like this little "Hiei's point of view" chapter.**

 **I really should write longer ones tho... But it's so hard!**

 **See Ya!**


	5. Velvet

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **It's been like 6 months. But I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

SHUT UP!

It didn't sound like him. Botan was telling him about a troubled soul she had to ferry to heaven, but instead stopped in the middle of her sentice, lowered her head and placed the cloth on the floor. She could feel his eyes piercing at her, intimidating, tho she kept her gaze to the floor and avoided eye contact. A burning pain developed behind her eyes and she covered her face with her hands, softly rubbing her eyes with the inside of her wrists. He scared her to tears and she began to lose it, letting them flow freely. A low gasp together with a confused "I'm.." made Botan lift her head to look at him. Their eyes met but his seemed distant, dazed and clouded. The usual spark in his eyes was gone and she was staring into dull, confused orbs. He closed his eyes after a couple of seconds. Slowly turning his gaze to the other side of the room. The tea that Botan got for him, untouched, had gone cold. The room fell quiet, Botan held her breath, searching for words to break the silence, but there was nothing she could say or wanted to say. Kurama, sitting on a futon with his back against the wall, raised his hand and used his index finger and thumb to rub his eyes.

"Are you oke? Do you want something to drink?" Botan shot forward on her hands and knees, trying to get face to face with Kurama.

"Or should I get Genkai for you? You know you can tell me when you're not feeling well." Botan continued.

"Or if you have something on your mind you can just say it."

Kurama sighed tiredly, slightly irritated by the blue haired ferry girl trying her best to comfort him. He always appreciated it when someone was concerned about him, but his head wasn't having any of it.

"Botan.." Kurama's voice was soft, yet had an irritating tone to it.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?"

"Botan.. please.. I.." Kurama hunched over. His knee supporting his hand where he rested his forehead on.

"Should I get you some water? Or do you want me to block out some light."

Kurama's voice got harsher as he spoke. "Can you just... please..."

"Are you oke? You look a bit pale." Botan reached out to feel his forehead. Then he snapped.

"Get out."

He sounded almost threatening. Yellow eyes stared at Botan, his eyebrows arched into a frown as the silence once again filled the room. Retreating her hand, Botan heard the outside door of the shrine opening with a loud clang. Footsteps paired with voices coming closer with each second, and witch each second Kurama started to look more afraid then angry. Yellow eyes turning back to their original forest green color. He turned and covered his ears with his hands. With a swift move he banged the back of his head against the wall, eyes closed firmly as he hunched forward and repeated a second time. Botan could only watch as if she was frozen in time. Willing to help but not being able to move or even think about moving. After the second time, Kurama's hands relaxed, letting them drop on the futon.

The door to the room swung open and Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed in. Yusuke kneeled by Kurama, who still had his eyes closed, and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. Kuwabara closed the door and leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he yawned out loud. Botan quickly held out a newly rinsed cloth to Yusuke, but he declined her offer. "We felt his spirit energy rise enormously, as if he was ready to fight." Yusuke started. "The change didn't feel right." Yusuke shook Kurama slightly, which woke him up from. Yusuke was the first face he saw together with a blue haze on the left. He blinked a couple of times to get rid of the foggy view.

"Yo Kurama, you oke?" Yusuke's voice sounded muffled. It took some seconds to get rid of the muffled effect. Confusion riddled his face and mind when he turned his head to face Botan. Her eyes were red and the once damp cloth was almost completely dried up. They locked eyes for merely a moment before Botan opened her mouth and shakily inhaled. However, she closed her mouth and lowered her head when she couldn't bring up any words to say. Kurama blinked a couple more times before taking his hand to the back of his head. Then his eyes met Yusuke's.

"What are you all doing here? What am I doing here?" He spotted Kuwabara leaning against the wall. Then noticed Hiei outside, he was kneeling on a tree branch with one hand om the stam and the other one also on the branch. He looked as if he was ready to jump into action. Yusuke softly squeezed Kurama's shoulder, getting his attention. "What happened?" Kurama's gaze added to the confused tone of his voice. Turning his head back to Botan, she was still sitting on the same spot. Her head hanging low and her hands softly squeezing her kimono, playing with the fabric. "Don't you remember anything?" Yusuke's voice sounded worried and a little bit hesitant.

Kurama thought, digging into his memory, trying to remember what happened but with no succes. "I.. I don't know what happened... I'm sorry."

Yusuke signed lightly, trying to hide his concern.

"You didn't act like yourself." Botan's shaking voice made both Kurama and Yusuke look at her. "You yelled at me." Botan continued, now squeezing the fabric of her kimono tightly in both hands. Kurama's eyes widened as he saw her eyes began to water. "I didn't mean to..." Kurama began, but was shortly cut off by Botan. "What were you thinking, I was only trying to help you." Kurama had nothing to say. Not only because he was struck with guilt but also because he didn't know what he had done. "I'm sorry."

The ferry girl lifted her head to face Kurama.

"I don't know... I don't know what I've done... I can't remember." Kurama stuttered over his words, disbelieve in his voice.

* * *

"What? No!"

A frustrated yell echoed through the temple.

"It doesn't matter what happens, work doesn't stop for anything." Genkai took a sip from her tea as she heard Yusuke mumble things under his breath. Sure he wanted to stay at the temple to look after Kurama, but a demon had somehow slipped into Ningenkai. It is Yusuke's job to go after it. The previous demon targeted the temple because of the vulnerable hybrid inside, even tho Hiei had killed it before it could reach the temple, there was no mistaking that this one will also come for that reason.

After a few minutes of walking up and down the small room, Yusuke sat down opposite of Genkai. "Where is it now?"

The sun had set and Yusuke arrived at the park, the spot where the low-class demon was located. "Oke, well, I just gotta find m then, I guess." Sticking his hands in his pockets, Yusuke strolled through the park until he reached the group of trees on the side of the path. A soft ruffling was heard before a small demon jumped out from the trees. Pure instinct made Yusuke take some involuntary steps back. Heaving a small sigh, Yusuke looked down on the small demon. "This'll be a quick one." mumbling while he stepped closer to the demon.

"How dare you think of me as a weak opponent." The demon had a high pitched voice, tho it didn't surprise Yusuke. The demon didn't even reach the hight of Yusuke's kneecaps and the thought of that demon having a low booming voice had long been dismissed. It had a fish head and the body of a large salamander, truly not the most beautiful. It had to turn it's head sideways to see Yusuke standing in front of him. Just one swift swing with his leg was enough to send the little demon flying.

"Im just wasting my time here." Yusuke mumbled as he saw that the little demon was dead. "That old hag made me waste my time with these... things." As soon as Yusuke exited the park, he heard something in the bushes. He frowned and turning around quickly, taking on a battle position with his spirit gun ready to shoot anything that would jump up to attack him, or make a run for the temple.

"Who's there?!" No Answer. He lowered his hands and relaxed his posture. Slowly walking up to where the sound came from, he asked again. But this time the bush ruffled as a small squirrel jumped out with a nut in it's paws. Yusuke knelt in front of the small animal, holding out his hand in the hopes the squirrel will sit on it. "Aaaahw you scared me there buddy." Yusuke retreated his hand and pushed himself on his feet as the squirrel ran to the nearby tree. "I better return to the temple to learn grandma a lesson." Yusuke looked at the large stars leading to the temple. "I'll teach her how to install a lift that is."

* * *

"That was a close one."

"You are too careless."

"I'm sorry."

"He could've seen you there."

"But he didn't so what is the point in arguing."

Dirty hands pulled a little twig from dark hair, eyes focused on the stairs of the temple as the voice spoke angrily through the phone. Yusuke was already out of sight so it was save to come out of the bushes. The night sky was filled with stars, looking at them before a voice demanded a response to the asked question.

"Yes I am here."

"Were you trailing off again? You know I want that fox just as bad as you want him so you better keep with the plan." The voice was dark yet soft and calming.

"I know, everything up till now has been going according to plan, leave this to me."

"Do not disappoint me, or else.."

"Yes I know, or else my head would be on the trophy wall. Don't worry about it, ill fix this." The cellphone was snapped shut, The climb was high and it would take some time to reach the top, but it would be worth it. Climbing up the stairs as silent as possible, hiding away the spirit energy so no-one could sense someone coming up to the temple. It had taken some time but the top halve of the temple was visible. Reaching out a hand in search for a force field, a tingly sensation stopped it's pace.

"Very clever, but not very effective."

Continuing the climb till the two large red temple pillars were within reach. Leaning against the pillar, it closing both eyes to searching for the fox's energy.

* * *

"Good evening Kurama, or should I say Shuichi."

Kurama jerked into an sitting position as the voice ripped him from his peaceful slumber. Kuwabara was still awake, playing with his handheld console. "Can't sleep fox boy? It's full moon. I can't sleep when it's full moon." Kuwabara laughed sheepishly but softly, not to wake the spirit detective nor the ferry girl. "There is someone out there, I just know it." Kurama stood up and slit into his shoes. "Hang on where are you going?! Maybe it's just Yusuke's irregular snoring or something, there is no-one out there." "Focus Kuwabara, I know you can feel it too."

Kurama and Kuwabara reached the temple entrance, not knowing what kind of demon would be waiting for them. Luckily, the terrain and the stairs were empty. "I suppose there is nothing.." Kurama stopped halfway, summoning his rose whip. Kuwabara, surprised by the sudden action. "What is it? A demon?" Kuwabara looked around but could not find any strange spirit energy.

But Kurama's target wasn't a stranger nor a demon, as his rose whip tangled around Kuwabara's ankles.

* * *

 **This took too long and it still isn't a long chapter. Sure this one is longer then the others but still!**

 **It's just hard to write long chapters you know... inspiration and such.**

 **Ooh well I hope you enjoyed this one... I hope...**


	6. Friends and Foes

**AAH WHAT IS LIFE  
It was hard getting back at the story... I had to fix some things in my concept but I think im good to go.  
I also hope my writing has improved, It's been hard to write this chapter but I try my very best to keep it interesting.**

 **SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM TO SEE A NICE NEW FEATURE! *cough* art *cough***

 **Also... Larger chapters are so hard to write... I will definitely try to make the next chapter a lot bigger...**

 **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Friends and Foes**

"AAAAH WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Kuwabara fell face first onto the ground, Kurama's rose whip tightly around his legs. He shielded himself and braced for another attack from his "friend", but it didn't come. Kurama stood frozen, his gaze to the temple entrance. The roze whip loosened it's grip and Kuwabara quickly got back on his feet. The moon was almost full, the moonlight reflecting off of the shining pillars that decorated the entrance of the temple. He waved his hand in front of Kurama and called his name, yet he didn't acknowledge Kuwabara's presence. Impatience took a hold of Kuwabara and he began shaking the fox by his shoulders. He shivered and shook Kurama rougher in an attempt to get some kind of response. He could not or was not able to get his eyes off of the entrance. Kuwabara's hands began to tingle, he could only think on one other possible solution. He raised his hand and hit Kurama with a bit too much strength, which he immediately regret. Before he was able to see the damage he had created, Hiei was already next to Kurama.

"what the hell happened?!"

Yusuke came running together with Genkai, stopping short in their tracks to look at the scene.

"Kurama attacked me out of the blue! Then he stared at that pillar thing and he didn't respond anymore. I tried to.." "You shouldn't have tried." Hiei interupted. Kuwabara stood motionless as Kurama got back on his feet, looking as if he had seen a ghost, one hand on his forehead while his other sought support from Hiei. Genkai hovered her eyes along the scene, discovering one crack on the pillar Kurama was launched into. Over the newly painted red pillar was a crack. Dried paint had already crumbled off around it leaving a dirty, wooden outline. Genkai sighed, closing her eyes for a minute to calmly asses the situation. Yusuke helped Kurama up, asking him questions he could not yet answer. His ears were ringing and everything was filtered to a blurry haze of colors. Seeing only the outline and colors of Hiei next to him.

"I failed, that pig was in the way."

"Maybe you should be more careful next time, I think you went a bit too fast." A low male voice boomed from the phone's speakers as it's owner strolled down the street, kicking pebbles in frustration.

"You don't know how long I've waited for th..." "Yes yes I know, but you shouldn't allow THAT to get in the way. Maybe your strategy isn't as waterproof as you claimed huh? The phone was slammed shut, slipping it back into the pockets of the brown jacket.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." The open textbook was of one of her least favorite subjects. "Chapter 3... Plants and greenery. Great, lets learn on how to water a plant." Slamming the book close with a sigh. Wiggling the pen left and right with one hand, glaring out the window with the other hand pressed to the cheek.

"I need a new strategy, but what should I do, I can't just show up like; Hello here I am, I came to take Kurama away to the demon world.;.. That would just be stupid, besides, that little man's spirit energy is always present nearby when I see Kurama... What was his name again."

Lunch break wasn't as long as hoped, the school hallway was quickly filled with students and the thoughts of the new plan was cut short. It wasn't supposed to be that complex, The plan was relatively simple. But because they found him, it got a bit out of hand. It took a few more classes and some thinking and finally a new plan was ready.

"Reporting back to.."

"You have a new plan? Good, just hope and make sure that this doesn't fail."

* * *

"No really, I don't know." Kurama sat with his back against the wall, looking at everyone in the room.

"Yeah right, you swapped places with someone who looks identical to you and that dubbleganger attacked me. I'm getting sick of this shit man." Kuwabara rubbed his cheek which was red and lightly swollen from the fall. His expression was serious with a teaspoon of anger mixed in it. Folding his arms against his chest, Kuwabara turned his head from Kurama to the window.

"Now why can't you just calm down, Kurama said that he doesn't know multiple times now." Yusuke handed Kuwabara an Ice-pack, which he gladly placed on his cheek.

"Is there nothing strange you've picked up lately?" Genkai sat with her arms and legs crossed, eyes closed as she waited for Kurama's response.

"I did, I felt a unknown, nauseating energy nearby whenever I was in the city or in the park." Kurama turned to Genkai. "Are you sure that wasn't just Hiei's." Kuwabara glanced at Hiei.

"As if you smell like roses." Hiei came back.

"I don't, but Kurama does." Kuwabara raised his head with a small grin, proud of the so called pun he made, although no one seems to praise it.

Genkai frowned, letting eyes close again. "The direct attack on your lungs and organs was to weaken you, that part is just predictable. Getting into your head, making you hear and see things that aren't there, that much is also clear. The only thing I'm confused about is; what psychic has that kind of power, who attacks in a... Mind controlling way."

"Mind control? Is that possible?" Yusuke leaned forward towards Genkai, longing for some answers as to what she was talking about.

"As far as I know, only the Jagan can control and look into the mind of others." Genkai nodded as Hiei spoke. There was no real explanation as to what is going on. Kurama was too deep into his own thoughts and theories to even react to Hiei's statement. It was true that he had been attacked physically, yet he hasn't fought anyone recently. He wrapped his arms loosely around his stomach, thinking back to the morning it started. He had felt a weird energy, then felt a strong pain in his stomach. Went to the toilet, thinking it was just a starting flue, ended up throwing up blood. That was the first thing. Second was the great decrease in spirit energy, he was quickly exhausted and had to rest multiply times during his trip to Genkai's. Third were the voices, that dream, they tried to weaken me to a state where they could take me over.

"I know what is going on.."

Suddenly all eyes were focused on Kurama. "Give us your theory." Genkai paused for a moment.

"Well.." Kurama began. "The physical attacks could not be direct attacks, this was planned." Kuwabara raised his eyebrow. Kurama paid no mind and continued. "Especially the first one, where Hiei found me. I haven't fought anyone recently, neither do I know someone who could do this. It felt like a sharp piercing pain, i felt the need to throw up thinking it was just a flue. But it just kept coming. Then the voices came, I thought I was going insane, I have no other explanation then someone was in my head." Kurama paused. "I don't know what happened when I attacked Kuwabara, everything went black, but that energy I felt when it happened was extremely similar. The next thing I know I was knock against the entrance pillar."

"And how are you feeling now?" Yusuke interrupted.

"I feel... Normal." Kurama frowned. "I feel just as usual.. Normal, as if nothing happened."

 _"are you sure you feel oke?"_ Hiei liked to talk through telepathy. It startled Kurama, making him jump, his muscles tens and his eye widen. _"Kurama it's just me, Hiei." "You scared me. But yes I'm sure, I feel absolutely fine."_

"Oke cut that out." Yusuke turned to Hiei, clearly knowing that he was talking through telepathy. "You both scared us." "Yeah, I thought another attack was coming." Kuwabara was overreacting but gave a small smile quickly after to show that.

"Im sorry I attacked you, I really didn't know what.."

"Save it, we know." Kuwabara didn't let Kurama finish his sentence.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes before a rumbling sound filled the room. "I am hungry." Kuwabara said softly. Tho he didn't have to wait long, as Genkai stood up and dismissed everyone only to invite them into the kitchen for some lunch.

* * *

"Are you sure you are going to do this?"

"Yes, very sure... or at least... It's the best thing I can think of at the moment."

"You know what will happen.."

"If I fail, yes yes stop it already."

Running off the stairs and sliding into the gym shoes. "I'm going for a run!" And close the door after exiting.

 _'Why do I have the feeling that this is a really bad idea... though... somehow I think this will work.'_ Strolling down the street with just a little bag with supplies. _'What if that little man catches up... what if he finds out... but what was his name again.'_ Memories had faded of the two but somehow the faces remained. Acknowledging "the little guy" only by his face, spiky hair and size. The bandages around his forehead and right arm were also some kind of trade mark.

It didn't take long before the stairs to the temple were visible. Every other step triggered another thought on how this plan could go horribly wrong, for both of them. A smirk followed with a small laugh as the thoughts went from horribly wrong, to horrifically good.

The steps went high and the stairs were long, a cold breeze bushed against the bare cheeks and a stiffer followed. _'maybe I should go back...'_

* * *

"Aaaah that was delicious! I didn't know your Miso soup was so good Genkai." Yusuke took another sip of the soup. Kuwabara stretched his arms above his head with a loud yawn, slumped in his seat.

"Thank you Yusuke." She looked over at Kurama who hadn't eaten much, which was not surprising to her. The situation had taken away his appetite, so focused on fixing everything that hunger has basically vanished from his thoughts.

"Aren't you going to eat Kurama. It's getting cold." Genkai gave him a warm smile. "I am sorry, I'm not really hungry." Kurama replied and returned the smile to her. "Oke, no problem. Would you like to help me outside in the garden?" Genkai saw Kurama's mood lighten. He followed here outside to the gardens. Hiei was on his spot in the trees, giving Kurama a nod of approval as he walked past him. Keeping an eye on the fox as he helped Genkai clean leaves off of the path.

Kurama seemed normal, though something was off, there was a strange energy approaching, It wasn't demonic so Hiei thought of maybe a by passer wanting to look at the tempel. Or one of those stupid tourists who came to look at the sakura trees. Kurama kept from using his spirit energy, he didn't want to use it and risk another attack. He too felt another presence, someone was approaching the temple. He turned around to find the unknown and uninvited guest, standing besides the damaged pillar, gently touching the crusted paint.

It took Hiei two seconds to jump out of the tree and land besides Kurama. Squinting his eyes against the vibrant shining sun. Taking in the figure standing at the entrance, it wasn't a demon, that was for sure. But he got this feeling he had seen this person somewhere before. It took both Kurama as Hiei some time to completely recognize the stranger. When they did, they looked at each other, just to make sure they weren't mistaken.

"You..."

* * *

 _ **Oke it feels like I totally gave away the antagonist in those two little fragments... but hey... You gotta know someday... right?**_

 _ **I promise to write faster and more in the next chapter. Nor will I let you wait as long as now...**_

 _ **Do you have any Idea's for this story? Idea's are highly appreciated!**_

* * *

 **ALSO CHECK BACK IN FOR SOME ART REVEALING THE UNINVITED GUEST!**

 **Link to art: (working on it, check back in tomorrow)**


	7. Sanity

**Oh god... Did I really leave this story for this long?!  
I'm so sorry... Let's try to continue and jump right back into the angst.**

 **Warning: Contains some foul language.**

 **English isn't my native language, please excuse any spelling or grammar errors.**

 **I don't own YYH**

* * *

Kurama closed his notebook and turned off his desk light when his mother called him for dinner. He had been home for some time and the headaches seemed to have disappeared. Hiei had visited him for the first couple of days but has been absent for some time. Probably because Kurama's irritation was getting noticeable, he didn't need a babysitter. Botan had visited some times during the night and he often hung out at the arcade with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Ordinary life has resumed although he often felt feverish and was quickly tired.

He walked down the stairs into the dining area and gave his mother a hand in the kitchen before sitting down at the table to eat. He talked with her about school, her job and other things they regularity talked about, whenever his mother started about this week long absence and visit at the temple Kurama would smile at her bluntly, tell her that he was just helping Genkai out and that she shouldn't worry. Shiori fell silent after that, there was nothing left to discuss. To prevent the silence of getting awkward, Kurama stood up to clear the table. He did the dishes and took some laundry with him when he returned to his room.

The white laundry basket was filled to the brim, now that his stepfather moved in and his son came over occasionally, laundry days have been longer and more occasional. He held the basket under one arm as he supported himself on the railing of the stairs with the other, making sure he didn't accidentally dropped the basket. Once he reached the laundry room he set the basked down next to the machine, he looked at the empty machine and sighed to himself. He grabbed a hand full of white shirts and blouses and tossed them in the machine. Looking inside the basked he found two blouses left to stuff inside the machine. He bend over to grab the shirts with a shaking hand. Shaking hand? His hands were shaking slightly, they felt a little numb but Kurama didn't think much of it. They might as well be shaking due to the constant grabbing and tossing of clothing. He tossed the blouses in the machine and went to his room.

...

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood by the door of the arcade. "It isn't usual for fox boy to be late." Yusuke huffed.

"Calm down Urameshi, you always keep us waiting for days even years!" Kuwabara giggled and poked Yusuke in his waist. "Besides, he isn't that late, just 5 minutes."

Yusuke followed Kuwabara's gaze and saw Kurama walking their way.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, had to help my mother with some chores." Kurama rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled awkwardly. He knew Yusuke and Kuwabara don't help out with chores. They understood, nodded and they proceeded to walk inside the arcade. Kurama never actually joined in the games, he enjoyed watching Kuwabara and Yusuke play whilst yelling to Kurama that the other was cheating. Kurama could just laugh and shake his head, it was quite amusing.

All of the sudden his eyes started to hurt, burning, probably because of the bright insulting lights coming off of the arcade. He closed his eyes and softly rubbed the corners of his eyes with his thumb and middle finger. Yusuke noticed this and motioned to Kuwabara to get some water.

"You oke?" Yusuke laid a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"Yeah I am.." Kurama didn't look at Yusuke. "I think my eyes are a little tired." He opened his eyes slowly and blinked to adjust to the lighting once more. Yusuke grabbed Kurama's hand, which was still slightly shaking. Shook by the sudden gesture, Kurama leaned away from Yusuke.

"Are you really oke? Kurama?" Yusuke squeezed his hand in an attempt to stop it from shaking.

"My hands have been shaking since this afternoon, my eyes hurt because of the bright lights..." Kurama stopped and thought for a second. "Other then that I'm fine." Kurama was honest, Yusuke nodded in understanding. Soon their conversation came to a halt, Yusuke kept squeezing Kurama's hand.

"Are you nervous for something?" Yusuke asked suddenly. He looked down at Kurama's hands as they kept shaking.

"No, not nervous, but my hands feel a bit numb." Kurama looked at his other hand, trying his best to stop shaking. "It started this afternoon when I was doing some of the laundry, It's only getting worse." Kurama clenched his hand into a fist and stretched it again, repeating the motion several times.

"Are you tired?" Yusuke continued to ask.

"I'm still a bit low on power, but it is slowly getting better, maybe a bit to slow." Kurama dodged the question.

"That's not what I was asking." Yusuke knew, he knew that he would dodge it. How could he possibly deny that he was tired, even after all this time, his power hasn't fully returned yet, his movements still lacked their grace. Yusuke could see right through his lies, his white lies. The lies he told his mother, the lies he told his classmates, they were all to protect them. But Yusuke, he knew, he knew everything. Everything, everything was a lie. He lived a lie.

Kurama snatched his hand back in one quick, smooth motion and clutched it in his other hand, turning away from Yusuke.

"Did I ask something stupid? Kurama... Did I hit a sensitive nerve or something?!" Yusuke lost his patience.

Kurama stared at his hands, he didn't answer Yusuke, he didn't want to answer, he didn't know how to answer. He release the death grip and rested a hand on his head, palm firmly against his forehead, fingers tangled in his bangs. He signed. He couldn't answer because he didn't know, he just didn't know.

Kuwabara returned with a glass of water and offered it to the fox, who took it without hesitation. His fingers felt numb, as he was about to take the glass from Kuwabara, it slipped through his fingers. Did his hands really feel that numb?! Kuwabara caught it right before it could hit the ground and shatter into a million pieces, small fractures of glass.

"Are you really oke?" Yusuke asked once again. Kuwabara set the glass down on the table without speaking a single word.

"I don't know.." Kurama replied after a while.

"How do you mean? You don't know? You don't know if you're oke?!" Yusuke huffed, mocking his friend in a way that made Kurama sound like an idiot. Maybe he was an idiot, maybe that's how they all saw him. Kurama shook his head slowly. "You don't understand.." He spoke softly.

"Oh ofcourse I don't understand, I don't understand shit 'bout you." Yusuke kept his mocking tone.

"Yusuke, please. I don't have the patience for this, not now." Kurama closed his eyes. Something rose in his chest, was it frustration? Embarrassment? Pain?

"No." Yusuke raised his voice a bit, he was glad the arcade was almost empty. "I don't have the patience for this, you are not making any sense and I'm here trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with you all of the sudden." Yusuke moved closer to Kurama.

"We are your friends, you can always trust us. Just tell us what's wrong." Kuwabara said, unusually calm.

"Yu.." Kurama fell silent, the air became thicker as he started to breath faster. "I just.." He felt like he had just run a marathon, he felt hot, his breathing was getting quicker. "I don't.." He hunched over, breathing heavily almost panting. Yusuke and Kuwabara just watched him. "I gotta get out of here." Kurama shot up from his seat and quickly walked out of the arcade into the park which was located 2 buildings further down the road. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed suit.

He stopped next to a tree, leaning against the tree with one arm while the other covered his chest. His breathing hadn't slowed down, how?

"Just what is going on?!" "Please tell us." Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing behind him, keeping their distance in the hope it would calm their friend down.

"Nothing is wrong.. I'm fine." Kurama panted.

"There is no way that you are 'fine' Kurama, don't try to fool us." Kuwabara set a step closer.

"I'm not trying to fool you." Kurama's voice was low and softer.

"There is something wrong, just tell us." Yusuke walked up to Kurama. "Just let us help you."

"I said I'm fine!" Kurama turned around as he snapped at his friends, his eyes flashing gold for just a second. What was this feeling? It wasn't frustration, embarrassment nor pain. Kurama watched the shocked reaction of his friends. It was anger, that boiling feeling was anger.

"Oke.." Kuwabara raised his hands in a calming motion. "Maybe we should calm down a bit."

"I am calm." Yusuke replied. "Fox boy, over here, is the one who should calm down."

"Stop calling me that." Kurama frowned at Yusuke's choice of words.

"Why? I've called you Fox boy for years now and now you are turning on me because of it?" Yusuke couldn't help but laugh about the situation. He walked over to Kurama and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Fox boy."

It took just a fraction of a second or Yusuke was pinned to the tree by the neck. "Call me that one more time and I'll rip your throat out." Kurama spoke softly but firmly in Yusuke's ear. Yusuke was frozen by the sudden outburst, he could swear he saw the gold again. The grip on his neck loosened and Kurama stumbled backwards, clearly surprised by his sudden outburst. "No.." He staggered backwards. "I didn't.." His eyes, which were green once again, still focused on Yusuke.

"I'm sorry, I.." Kurama took a few steps back.

"Dude.." Kuwabara looked around to see if any by-passers might have seen the ordeal. "Get a grip!"

"I didn't mean to.." Kurama stuttered. "I never ment to.." He was searching for words but his mind was empty, spinning and fogging everything he wanted to say. He watched the judgmental looks of Kuwabara and Yusuke. "I'm sorry." Kurama turned to walk away, he wanted to go home.

Kuwabara watched Kurama walk out of the park and disappear behind buildings before turning to Yusuke.

"That wasn't like him." Yusuke started.

"His eyes.. I don't think this whole ordeal is over yet." Kuwabara had his eyes locked on the street where Kurama went out of sight.

"But that was weeks ago!" Yusuke voiced his confusion. "We concluded that the person responsible back then just stopped trying because it was taking to much time and energy.."

"What if that Psychic didn't stop trying." Kuwabara locked eyes with Yusuke. "What if it is just trying a different method?"

Yusuke said nothing, he thought about what Kuwabara just said while still perserving the eye contact.

"Let's just go home, we'll talk to Kurama in the morning.." Yusuke swallowed uncomfortably.

"Why can't we go talk to him now?" Kuwabara questioned Yusuke's decision.

"Because I... I really need to go home." Yusuke smiled faintly.

"Why? You didn't shit yourself out of fear, did you?" Kuwabara smiled bluntly at his attempt of a joke, ofcourse Yusuke wouldn't be so easily intimidated by Kurama.

"No.. Not yet." Yusuke was visibly distraught by what happened. Kuwabara nodded reluctantly.

* * *

 **A shorty but I hope you like it regardless... I will also rewrite and merge some chapters together so please keep on the lookout for that.**

 **I'd really like to continue it, I've made some changes in the plot you might like.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and your patience with this story. Hope to see you again in the next chapter!**


End file.
